wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobey Goes Good/Transcript
Transcript for Tobey Goes Good Narrator: Down at the park, children citywide enter the Young Inventor’s Challenge and Friendly Competition for a shot at glory. Violet: I think we have a good chance to win this competition, don’t you, Becky? Becky: Uh, maybe? It’s just-- well, our invention isn’t really an invention, we just took an apple corer and an egg slicer and squished them together. Violet: I know. And look how pretty it is! I still can’t figure out how you got them to stay together. Becky: Oh, uh… just squeezed really hard. (to Bob) ...using a little super-strength! Violet: What was that? Becky: Oh, nothing. Just mumbling to myself. (They hear a loud stomping sound approaching. They look up and see that it is one of Tobey’s robots.) Becky: (to herself) Ah-- come on, it’s a Saturday! (to Violet) Uh, Violet? Bob and I will be right back. We have to go… uh, get our lucky bottlecaps! Can’t enter a competition without our lucky bottlecaps! Heh. Violet: Okay, I’ll wait here. (The line moved forward) Or here. (It moves again) Or here. Or here. (Tobey is further back in line, walking below the robot and carrying a remote. WordGirl arrives.) WordGirl: Alright Tobey, let’s see you get past-- Robot: (waving) Howdy, WordGirl. WordGirl: What’s going on? Tobey: Ah, my darling WordGirl! How nice of you to come all the way down here to see me. And on a Saturday! WordGirl: First of all, eww. Second of all, I don’t know what you’re trying to pull here, so-- what are you trying to pull? Tobey: (in a soft voice) Your heartstrings. WordGirl: I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you. You were mumbling. Tobey: Oh, was I? Well, my dear WordGirl, I-- I’ve decided to give up my evil naughty ways and become a good little boy-- uh, man! Man. (clears his throat) Young man, I meant. So, in accordance with that, I have come here today to enter my splendid robot into the Young Inventor’s Challenge.and Friendly Competition. (He picks a dandelion which has gone to seed, and presents it to her. She blows on it, scattering the seeds everywhere.) Tobey: I realize it’s better to use my inventions for good. For the betterment of humankind. (quietly) And to win your heart. WordGirl: What was that last part? You were mumbling again. Tobey: Uh, to make me… tacos! This guy makes some killer tacos! Robot: Mmm. tacos. WordGirl: Well, I still think you’re up to no good, McCallister, and I’m going to keep my eye on you! Tobey: Oh, by all means spend every second of the contest by my side, watching my every move. (quietly) Holding my sweaty hand. WordGirl: Mumbling! Tobey: I said hoping I’m a lucky man! (hums) WordGirl: Come on, Huggy. (she grabs him and flies off) Tobey: Toodeloo! (clears throat) Don’t go too far, WordGirl! For I know the only way to win your heart is to TURN GOOD! Ha-ha-ha! Today’s the day you finally realize how super dreamy Tobey McCallister is! (Someone taps him on the shoulder, and points to the line, which has moved up.) Tobey: Oh yes, of course. Sorry about that! (He and the robot move forward.) Narrator: Later on, during the contest… (One of the competitors stands in front of the judges, holding something.) Boy: It’s a paperweight, and then also it’s a rock. Judge: No, I think it’s just a rock. Boy: Oh yeah? Just check this out. (He puts a piece of paper onto a table, then puts the rock on top of it.) Judge: Huh! Becky: I just don’t trust him, Bob! He’s up to something, I know it! We’ll have to keep a close eye on him all day. Judge: Next up, Tobey McCallister. (clears throat) The third! Becky: This is it, Bob. He’s going to strike now, I know it! Tobey: Thank you, judges. But most importantly, thank you audience. You are why we invent. For the chance to make your lives better! (There is a collective “aww” from everyone except for Becky.) Tobey: Now, let me demonstrate the myriad ways in which my peace robot can be used. (For each example he gives, a robot is shown illustrating the example.) Tobey: ...It can bake cookies for the children!... (A tray of cookies comes out of the robot’s finger.) Tobey: ...Shield the elderly from the sun... (The robot holds its hand up behind an elderly couple sitting on a bench.) Tobey: ...Rocket to mars and build a colony for our expectant astronauts! (The robot takes off, and returns with a selfie of itself building colonies on mars.) Tobey: The possibilities are limitless! Judge: Thank you, Mr. McCallister, that was a most impressive demonstration! Tobey: No, no… thank you, I’m just honored to be allowed to compete.'' (walks off the stage)'' Becky: Come on, Bob. Let’s go follow Tobey! Word-- Violet: Oh, hey guys! I’ve been wondering where you were. I wanted to go over some things before we demonstrate the corer/slicer. Becky: Oh, uh yeah, about that… you know Violet, I get really nervous in front of crowds, I tend to mumble a lot-- so, I think it’s best if you do all the talking and demonstrating and-- well, I guess everything, while Bob and I watch safely out of sight, nowhere to be seen. Violet: Sure. No problem. (quietly) I don’t know if I’m comfortable in front of crowds… Becky: What? Violet: Oh nothing. I wasn’t-- even talking. Bye. Becky: Hmm. Wonder why she was mumbling? (sighs) Come on. Word UP! (transforms and takes off with Huggy) (Tobey is speaking to a group of kids who have gathered.) Tobey: It’s about the smile on a small child’s face-- it’s about knowing humanity is better off because I was here, you know? (WordGirl arrives.) Tobey: Why, WordGirl! I-- I didn’t see you! How long have you been standing there? WordGirl: Long enough to see your little display, Tobey. Tobey: Ah yes, I don’t hope to win this contest, I-- I only hope that by demonstrating all the good things my robot can do, I have helped at least one person. WordGirl: You can’t fool me, Tobey. I still don’t trust you! Tobey: Oh WordGirl-- you don’t have to trust me… (quietly) ...you just have to love me! WordGirl: What? Tobey: Nothing. WordGirl: Ah! People need to speak up and stop mumbling! Seriously! Tobey: Well, goodbye WordGirl, I shall see you later! Ta-ta! (His robot picks him up and carries him off.) WordGirl: What is Tobey up to? Narrator: He seems… nice now! WordGirl: No. Tobey’s up to something. This is all a show to make everyone think he’s gone good. And then, when we least expect it, BAM! (In the distance, she hears Violet say “Thank you!”) WordGirl: (gasps) Violet’s on stage demonstrating our invention! (She takes off with Huggy.) Violet: And, uh, if you’ve got-- t-two bags, one full of a-apples, and one full of eggs… (pauses) ohhh, then this invention has you completely covered! THANK YOU! (The judges are eating off of plates filled with sliced applies and sliced hard-boiled eggs.) Judge: Well thank you for demonstrating your wonderful invention, Viol-- Violet: (screaming) Thank YOUUU! Heh-heh… Judge: Thank you. Violet: (still giggling) I’m on stage! Judge: Thank you Violet. Violet: APPLES! Judge: Uh, please step off the stage. (Violet walks over to Becky with a deer in the headlights stare.) Becky: Hey, great job, Violet! Violet: (shakes her head) Where am I? Becky: Thank goodness I wasn’t up there with you, huh? Violet: (giggles) Yeah! (walks off) Becky: Uh… (Suddenly she hears the sound of screaming in the distance.) Becky: Uh-oh! Word UP! (transforms and takes off with Bob) (A robot is seen jumping up and down. WordGirl swoops down and picks up the robot.) WordGirl: Alright, Tobey! This is the last time you and your robots-- delight little children?? (She looks down below her, and sees that the kids are standing on a hopscotch drawing, smiling.) WordGirl: What’s going on here? Tobey: Oh, WordGirl! I was just demonstrating to these children the fun applications of my masterful invention. Dodgeball girl: (tugging at his sleeve) Uh, mister Tobey? What is demonstrating? Tobey: Ah! I shall defer to the expert. WordGirl: Oh, heh. Well thanks, Tobey! Well, to demonstrate means to show how something works or is used, like Tobey demonstrating how his robot can play hopscotch! Or that girl, demonstrating how her shoelace-tying invention works. (A nearby girl is using an egg beater to tie a boy’s shoes.) Girl: So, you just turn the handle… voila! (The boy starts to walk away, but falls over because the shoelaces from both shoes are tied together.) Dodgeball girl: Oh, thank you WordGirl, thank you Tobey! Tobey: Yes, we make quite a team, don’t we? (In the distance, the judge’s voice is heard over the intercom.) Judge: Everyone return to the stage, we’re ready to announce our winner. Tobey: Alas, I must get going. WordGirl, I- hope you’ll be able to spare a few moments for the winner. Whomever it may be. (walks off) WordGirl: Huh. Maybe Tobey has gone good after all! (gasps) Wow, did I just say that? (Huggy chatters.) WordGirl: Yuck! (Back at the stage, the contestants are lined up.) Judge: First, I want to thank all the contestants for their wonderful inventions. There are no losers here, only kids who didn’t win. Now the winner of this year’s Young Inventor’s Challenge and Friendly Competition is-- the apple corer and egg slicer in one! (He presents the trophy to Violet. Tobey is in shock.) Tobey: What? Violet: THANK YOOUUU! THAANK YOOOOUUUU! Judge: (trying to calm her down) Thank you, Violet… very good, very good... Violet: THANNK YOOOOOOUUUUU! Tobey: Hold on, stop! (clears throat and tries to gather himself) Heh-heh, there-- there must be some mistake. Did you guys forget about my robot? Judge: No. Don’t get us wrong, your robot is pretty amazing. But the apple corer and egg slicer in one? Whoa-oh-oh! It’s so practical! Tobey: (getting more irate by the second) Eh--er--- this is ridiculous! There is no way that thing is better than my robot! Judge: Oh, sure it is! Okay, let’s say you got two bags-- one is full of apples, and one is full of eggs… Tobey: FORGET THE APPLES AND EGGS!!!! Judge: I’m sorry, Tobey… I just don’t think we can. (Violet holds up a sliced apple for the judge. WordGirl and Huggy arrive.) Tobey: That-- is--- IT! I’ve tried to be good... WordGirl: Uh-oh. Tobey: ...but I REFUSE to lose this contest to that-- that hunk of metal masquerading as a kitchen utensil! Robot!!!!-- WordGirl: Wait for it… Tobey: --DESTROOOOOOOOYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! (echos) WordGirl: And, there it is. (flies off with Huggy) (Everyone screams in fear and flees from the stage except for Violet, who walks off slowly by herself. One of the robot’s feet lands beside her.) Violet: Oh, is it time to go already??... (Violet walks a little faster, and jumps off the stage just as another robot foot comes down. WordGirl and Huggy fly in front of the robot, and she positions Huggy for a monkey throw.) WordGirl: Huggy, aim for the eyes! (She throws him, but the robot knocks him out of the way.) Tobey: Please, you’ll have to do better than that, WordGirl! I’ve memorized your favorite attacks, and programmed my robot to anticipate them all! Allow me to demonstrate! (He presses a button on the remote. WordGirl attacks the robot from above, but it knocks her down as well.) Tobey: A flying air kick? Really? Who taught you how to fight, my grammy sweet mum-mum? WordGirl: Grammy sweet mum-mum?? (Huggy laughs, and Tobey’s cheeks turn red.) Tobey: She makes me call her that!..Robot, TAKE THEM OUT! (The robot grabs WordGirl in one hand and Huggy in the other. She struggles to get out.) WordGirl: Push harder, Huggy! (He is unable to move.) Tobey: I have to hand it to you, WordGirl. You were right about me! I hadn’t changed into a no-good do-gooder. It doesn’t pay to be nice! After all, you try to be nice, and not destroy things, and look at what happens-- you end up losing to an egg slicer! WordGirl: It also cores apples. Tobey: SILENCE!!!! (SHUT UP!!)) (He presses a button on the remote, and the robot tightens its grip.) WordGirl: '''AA-'OW!!!! '''Tobey:' (presses button again) GOODBYE, WORDGIRL!!!!! WordGirl: AOOHOHO-No-no-no-no-no!!... (The grip gets tighter as Wordgirl is close to being squeezed to death. Violet runs up behind Tobey.) Violet: WordGirl, catch! (Violet throws the apple corer/slicer up to WordGirl. She catches it.) Tobey: (laughing) Oh yes''. (sarcastically)'' My robot and I are sooo scared of your ridiculous little-- (He hears the sound of metal tearing.) Tobey: Hey! What are you-- no! NO! HEEEYYY!!! (He desperately pushes buttons on the remote. Soon, the robot lands on the ground, its body torn to shreds. WordGirl holds up the apple corer egg slicer in one.) Tobey: I-- I can’t believe it! Beaten by the same pathetic invention twice in one day?!?! WordGirl: Well, the good news is you’ll have plenty of time to think about that where YOU’RE going! (Officer Jim walks up to him, grabs him by the shoulders and carries him forward to the police car.) Tobey: You haven’t heard the last of me, WordGirl! Tobey McCallister will be BACK!!! (The judges come up to Violet.) Judge: Violet, we’d like to give you another first place trophy, since your amazing invention saved the day! Violet: THANNK YOOOOUUU! (Her ear-piercing voice causes everyone to cringe. The judge clears his ear out. Meanwhile, the squad car drives by with Tobey putting his head down in his hands in anger.) Tobey: Come on! That-That’s just salt to the wound!!! Narrator: Well, that about does it for another funtastic episode of WordGirl! WordGirl: (whispering) Funtastic isn’t a word. Narrator: I heard that. WordGirl: How come people can understand MY mumbling? Narrator: Maybe you’re not doing it right. Here, let me demonstrate. Wunn nnn nuckstmme furra numma thrull pckkd uppusuud um wum gul! (translation: Tune in next time for another thrill-packed episode of WordGirl) WordGirl: What? Narrator: Now THAT'S how it’s done. WordGirl: No seriously, what’d you say? Narrator: (chuckles) Not telling. WordGirl: Aw, come on! (Huggy is busy eating apple slices as the episode ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes